


Masters of Doom

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chains, Cock Rings, Master/Slave, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Sexual Slavery, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The masters put their toys away.





	Masters of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> **Damien makes a disparaging remark regarding Mick's intelligence because Damien does not care about Mick's feelings ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> inspired by the only choose your own adventure I've ever completed 😂
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/loLdr

Eobard and Damien grinned as they brought Leonard into the slaves' quarters. Damien whistled at the sight of Mick naked and boneless on the nest of furs.

"Malcolm's work is impressive as always," Eobard smirked.

"Mickey here probably doesn't need to be shackled; he's fucked out of his mind—not that he has much of a mind to begin with," Damien snickered as he tugged the chain bolted to the floor from Mick's dick. Mick winced, and he emitted a short groan. Exhausted though he was, he still tried to get up and please his other two masters.

Eobard shushed Mick and told him to stay down as he set Leonard down next to him. He scritched Mick's scalp when Mick enveloped Leonard into his arms. Damien cooed. The sight of their slaves snuggling never failed to enchant. They'd only been in the market for one slave last year, but the slaver had insisted on selling them as a set. Malcolm massaged his temples when Damien had splurged once again; Eobard had said some choice words until Damien had smugly silenced all dissent with a demonstration. The tenderness their slaves had shown to each other that evening only made Eobard and Malcolm itch even more to shatter them. They hadn't quite succeeded, hence the whole escape attempt thing that had them implement the shackles, but Mick and Leonard were sturdy and provided hours of entertainment.

"That sort of thinking let these two disappear for a day last month," Eobard petted and squeezed Mick's shoulder as Mick snuffled into Leonard's neck, breathing in Leonard's sex-drenched flesh. "Leonard may be the ringleader, but Mick is sneaky precisely because we underestimate him far too often."

"Well then, perhaps we should consider locking them up more thoroughly," Damien grinned with all his teeth and eyes glinting.

"Damien Darhk, you're evil," Eobard purred as he shackled Leonard similarly. Leonard hissed from his own spent cock being handled again. Mick drew him closer and sucked Leonard's neck to distract him. Eobard gave Mick one last scritch when he finished securing Leonard. "Such a good pet."

"That's why our contemporaries call us the Legion of Doom, my dear," Damien helped Eobard up and hauled him into a kiss. They smashed each other's mouth, not caring if their slaves watched or not. Damien touched his now tender lip when they parted.

Eobard smirked at him, an unrepentant sadist, although he at least had the decency to save his bloodlust for their slaves and their enemies. He held Damien's hand as they left the room, "Why don't we discuss this further with Malcolm?"

"Ooh, let's!" Damien snapped before locking the door behind him, leaving their slaves in total darkness. Proper rest was important so they'd be ready when their masters wanted to play again.

Mick pulled a pelt over them, muffling his and Leonard's whispering, "Got the key, boss."

"Hide it in the nest," Leonard smooched Mick's nose when he'd already done so. "Wait for them to get cocky again."

Mick snorted.  The weight of the chains attached to rings on their cocks refused to be ignored.

Leonard closed his eyes.  When he opened them, vengeance flared within them before he dialed it back to a simmer.  Patience...

"We convince them we're their stupid little pets, then we scram the hell outta Dodge once they stop babysitting us," Mick finished.

Leonard hummed affirmatively.  His hand slid up Mick's chest while Mick palmed the small of Leonard's back.  Their touched foreheads before the exhaustion of the morning, midday, afternoon, evening, and night claimed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
